La número dos - NaruSaku
by Yuriko Hyuuga
Summary: Un matrimonio qué ante los demas es un matrimonio normal, un día Sakura llama al telefono de Naruto, lo cual a Naruto molesta ya que la ex Uchiha no entiende qué es la número dos...


**La Numero dos** **—** **La Trakalosa de Monterrey.**

 **Hola a todos, mi nombre es Brenda, pero como mi nombre favorito japonés es Yuriko Uchiha así que el por eso del nombre de mi cuenta.**

 **Espero chicos que les guste mi primera historia a decir verdad esta historia ya la había leído con anterioridad, pero no tiene una buena redacción además de ser ya algo vieja aquí en Fanfiction. Esta idea surgió a leer esa historia, si tenía una buena idea, pero la redacción era pobre, puede que mi redacción también sea pobre, pero, aunque sea hice el intento XD, no cambiare mucho la idea solo tratare de redactar un poco mejor a como lo hizo la autora y sin más blablá comencemos.**

 **Letra de la canción**

Narración

—Diálogos—

 _Voz de Sakura_

... ... ... ... ...

La aldea escondida entre las hojas capital del país del fuego, en la casa más importante de esa aldea o mejor dicho -cuidad- de la hoja se encontraba apunto de dormir una hermosa pareja, como no olvidar esa historia la cual ocurrió dos años después de acabar la cuarta gran guerra ninja, una hermosa heredera del clan más importante de la aldea y el salvador del mundo ninja habían contraído matrimonio.

El la abrazaba con dulzura mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho y con una mano acariciaba su abultado vientre de su segundo hijo que ambos esperaban, ambos preparándose para dormir, pero en el teléfono del hombre entro una llamada.

El hombre de cabello rubio con delicadeza quito a su esposa de su pecho para poder tomar el teléfono que estaba en su bolsillo del pantalón se sentó en la orilla de la cama dejando a Hinata acostada en la cama aun tocando su vientre.

—Naruto — hablo con delicadeza la hermosa mujer al ver a su esposo sorprenderse por la llamada que en ese momento estaba recibiendo

El hombre de cabello rubio al notar el desconcierto de su esposa solo se pudo limitar a contestar — no es importante Hinata — volvió a abrazar a la mujer de ojos perla — pero al parecer Shikamaru no entiende que ya hace horas Salí de la oficina

—¿Shikamaru? — Hinata susurro con algo de duda — pero es domingo, hoy quiero estar contigo

—Hina… no te preocupes — dijo Naruto tomando la mano de su esposa — solo contestare y le diré que mañana me diga todo

Naruto al decir eso se puso de pie, lo cual le pareció extraño a la princesa del byakugan — Naruto-kun ¿no puedes contestar aquí? — al decir esas palabras Hinata Naruto se puso nervioso, pero en ese momento no lo demostró y solo le regalo una sonrisa.

—No quiero molestarte amor — se limitó a responder, a lo cual el teléfono dejo de sonar en ese momento, apretó con enojo el teléfono y a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar viendo el nombre de "Sakura" en la pantalla del teléfono.

 **Ya lo habíamos hablado**

 **Presiento no ha quedado claro**

 **De nuevo tuve que escaparme de mi habitación**

 **Debes tener cuidado.**

Naruto salió a la terraza de la casa, mirando la luna y calmando un poco su enojo tomo aire y contesto el teléfono.

— _¿hola? Naruto ¿Por qué no me contestabas?_

Se escuchó una voz molesta al otro lado de la línea perteneciente a una mujer, el rubio solo tomo un poco de aire de nueva cuenta tratando de no gritar por el enojo que había causado en el — Sakura… ya lo habíamos hablado — respondió a la persona del otro lado de la línea — creo que no te ha quedado claro ¿verdad?

— _lo se… pero te necesito_ — Naruto se sintió algo nervioso ya que a tan solo unos metros debajo de la terraza se encontraba su esposa — _hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que mi divorcio con Sasuke se firmo_

—lo siento en verdad, pero de nuevo tuve que escaparme de mi habitación — hablo recargándose sobre el barandal y mirando el cielo — te he dicho que no me marques después de las nueve

— _Naruto_ — respondió con una voz seductora incomodando al hombre — _yo ya estoy cansada de ser madre soltera_

—Sakura — respondió bajando la voz, pero eso no quitaba que estaba molesto — te he dicho que entre semana no se puede, solo fines de semana

— _por favor_ — hablo la mujer haciendo una voz de niña inocente, logrando hacer que se enojara más el hokage de la aldea — _Sarada ya está dormida… solo unos minutos ¿sí? ¡oh!... por favor Naruto-Onni chan_

Naruto solo apretó con fuerza el barandal y segundos después paso su mano sobre su cabello, si se escuchaba bastante tentador, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada indebido y menos si su esposa estaba en casa.

 **Entiendo que quieras oírme**

 **Y anhelas en tu piel sentirme**

 **Ya deberías acostumbrarte**

 **Hablarme está prohibido**

 **Ella puede escucharte**

—Sakura entiendo que quieres — susurro por lo bajo — a decir verdad, yo también lo quiero, y si tienes razón también Boruto está dormido

— _entonces ¿Qué te detiene?_ — contesto la mujer con una voz estresada — _Naruto sé que para esta relación ambos nos pusimos muchos términos y condiciones_

—pero ve la hora que es — respondió el hombre de ojos azules — no pudo dejar mi casa así de la nada, tal vez si fuera la mañana puedo inventar cualquier excusa para Salir, pero ahora me es imposible

— _tu… me haces sentir única_ — Sakura volvió a sacar su voz seductora, ella anhelaba en esos momentos algo de intimidad — _algo que el idiota de Sasuke nunca me hizo sentir… solo tu_

El Uzumaki estaba a punto de perder el control y en ese momento era capaz de salir corriendo, volvió a la realidad al recordar a su hermosa esposa acostada en la cama apunto de dormir y sobre todo a la nueva vida que crecía en ella — ¡ya por favor! — respondió de una manera furiosa logrando sorprender a la mujer del otro lado de la línea — no me llames a esta hora

— _¿N-Naruto?_

—acostúmbrate ¿quieres? — hasta Naruto se sorprendió de el mismo de cómo le había contestado a Sakura, sobre todo le dio miedo de que en ese momento llegara su esposa — llamarme después de las nueve está prohibido… te recuerdo algo… cuando estoy en la oficina puedes llamarme cuando quieras… pero en casa Hinata puede contestarte por error además ella está embarazada… si se entera de esto nos meteríamos en problemas… y no quiero arriesgar a mi niña.

.

 **No te confundas**

 **Es cierto que yo soy tuyo**

 **Pero tan solo a escondidas**

 **Puede que ahora me maldigas**

 **.**

— _oye…_ — respondió de manera molesta la mujer ex Uchiha — _tu siempre me has dicho que eres mío ¿acaso lo olvidas? Cuando estamos en el sexo siempre me lo repites… y no solo eso me dices que yo soy solo tuya_ — ante todo lo dicho por su amante, Naruto se quedó anonado, y ahora lo recordaba — _¿Por qué te niegas a venir solo unos minutos?... okey entiendo que Hinata este embarazada… y de mi parte corre que ya no te llamare en las noches… pero si yo estoy para ti ¿Por qué no estas para mí?_

Naruto se quedó callado por unos segundos, no esperaba un reproche tan grande — no te confundas — hablo tratando de sonar tranquilo, y a la vez bajando la voz

— _¿Por qué bajas la voz?_ — respondió de manera molesta interrumpiendo al hombre — _ten valor… y habla en voz alta, total Hinata está apunto de dormir._

—es cierto… — contesto el hokage — tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo…. Pero tan solo a escondidas — al escuchar un chillido del otro lado de la línea continuo — lo más seguro es que ahora me maldigas… y en cuanto a Hinata — tomo aire para responder de una manera "tranquila" — no la puedo dejar así, está embarazada… y no la quiero alterar… te recuerdo que cada uno tiene un papel diferente — camino unos pasos y cerrando sus ojos llego a su mente su esposa y la imagen de su hijo — tu eres una madre divorciada… a la que debe de sacar adelante a una niña de dos años por que el padre de esa niña se encuentra de viaje como siempre… y yo… un hombre casado con la heredera del clan Hyuuga… hokage de la aldea de Konoha, y además padre de un niño de dos años y en espera de su siguiente hija…

.

 **Pero de lo nuestro sabes muy bien lo que siento**

 **Jamás tendremos algo enserio**

 **No puede haber más que deseos**

.

Una voz de una mujer entre sollozos respondió — _oh Naruto… yo…. Y-yo_ — estaba tan dolida por lo que él le había dicho, ocurrió lo que más temía ella -enamorarse de el-

—lo siento Sakura, en nuestra relación no puede haber más que deseos — Naruto se sentía tan culpable por escucharla llorar, pero él no tenía la culpa de que Sakura se haya ido con Sasuke y que lo haya dejado a él solo en la aldea

— _yo lo se… amo a Sarada… no me arrepiento de haberla tenido, pero… hubiera querido que fuera tu hija_ — contesto entre sollozos

—yo tampoco me arrepiento de mis hijos, yo te amaba, pero al verte de nuevo me di cuenta que te deseaba — Naruto también tenía ganas de llorar, quisiera el también ser algo más de Sakura, pero antes que nada estaban sus hijos — en mi corazón ahora esta Hinata y mis hijos… jamás tendremos algo serio, no hay más que deseos…

 **Perdóname**

 **Escucho sus pasos y su voz**

 **Antes de colgarte comprende que eres**

 **La número dos…**

Estaban ambos solo se quedaron en silencio, en ese tiempo Naruto se percató que poco a poco se acercaba el chakra -aunque fuera débil- de Hinata — Sakura… perdóname… Hinata se acerca siento su chakra que viene subiendo las escaleras

— _ella no puede adivinar que estás hablando conmigo… te lo suplico no me cuelgues inventa una excusa_ — respondió Sakura controlando sus sollozos

—puede usar el Byakugan… antes de colgarte comprende que eres la numero dos…

En ese momento Naruto sin importarle lo último que había dicho Sakura colgó el teléfono, solo dos segundos después escucho la puerta corrediza ser abierta, al momento de voltear vio a su mujer caminando hacia él, teniendo una mano sobre su abultado vientre de ya cinco meses de gestación — ¿pasa algo Naruto? — susurro caminando hasta llegar a su lado

—Nada Hinata — respondió tomándola de cintura — vayamos a dormir — y así ambos se sonrieron y tuvo un pensamiento en el — Hinata… yo… te amo a ti sin duda alguna y Sakura solo es la numero dos…

... ... ... ... ...

 **Hola ¿Qué tal?, un poquito mejor verdad XD**

 **Bueno espero que poco a poco vayan dejando sus RR aquí y así sabré que tanto les gusto,**

 **Pero mientras tanto espero que les haya gustado… hasta luego**

 **Yuriko Hyuuga**

 **Sábado 22 de julio del 2017**


End file.
